


Locked into Servitude

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Genderswap, Lactation, Maid TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A set of adventurers disturb a sleeping vampire, who locks them into corruptive Iron Maidens until they've been bent to his will.
Kudos: 26





	Locked into Servitude

“Come on, does it take this long to get there?”

An exasperated sigh left a young man’s lips as he turned towards his skimpily clad companion. “You’ve been asking this for the last hour, Venera. You have to be more patient.” The blonde youth remarked as he pushed up his glasses, adjusting his sleeves in the process. “Besides, if you bothered to pay attention when we took the job, then you would’ve realized that this forest has a certain curse on it. Without looking before we walk, we end up going in circles. Just like we have been for the last few minutes.”

“It’s not my fault this forest is fulla jank, Theo.” Venera, who was a rather well-built and slightly tanned brunette, replied as she punched her fist into the palm of her hand. “Besides, not like this is going to keep us busy for long. I’m sure the vampire in the depths of this place is ready and waiting to get their ass kicked by yours truly! You just wait and see, I’m sure everything will be fiiiiiine!” She laughed heartily as she took point, walking ahead of the younger boy…

The youth named Theo, who was dressed from head to toe in white and holy robes, was a blonde elf that had no doubt studied the religious arts. He was the perfect companion for the kind of combat and antics that Venera would get into. Even if their personalities didn’t exactly mix that well. It was to be expected, considering the kind of demeanors that their species were known for, but they managed to get along, even if both sides tugged on each others’ nerves here and there.

Eventually, despite the many times that the tanned fighter had veered them off course, the two managed to make their way to the entrance of a rather foreboding looking manor. One with dark clouds hanging up above, which was a stark contrast to the moonlight that had been shining down on them ever since they entered the forest.

“You have to be careful, Venera. If you don’t, you might just be caught off guard and risk being captured by the vampire-” The young elf attempted to give his friend a warning…

Only for her foot to meet the double doors. “ALRIGHT, VAMPIRE! COME OUT AND I’LL GIVE YOUR ASS A WHOOPING UNLESS YOU’RE ONE OF THOSE COWARDS THAT DON’T WANT TO SHOW THEIR FACE!” The tanned girl shouted into the darkness as she practically sprinted inside recklessly…

“Venera! For heaven’s sake, I told you to be careful!” Theo shouted as he charged in after her, neglecting his safety in the process. Something he only noticed as the doors rudely shut behind him, leaving both of them trapped inside.

Almost immediately, he began to regret his decision. “V-Venera, we really should stick together. Come on, just follow the light…” The knife-eared elf muttered softly as he pulled his staff out of his robes, the tip illuminating thanks to a little bit of holy magic on his part. “Come on, just follow the light and we can get back on track…”

Unfortunately, he didn’t receive an answer when he tried to meekly call out towards the darkness. Just unending silence and the soft yet foreboding sound of something flickering in the distance. The small practitioner sighed as he slowly stepped down the hallway, keeping a close look at his surroundings in the process.

To many adventurers, a mansion like this would be a piece of cake. They weren’t aware of the potential dangers that could lurk in the dark. Theo, on the other hand, had actually spent his time reading up on the possible hazards. Each time he spun around to point his staff in the direction of the darker crevices, he could almost imagine an undead minion pouncing out from the shadows… But there was nothing. Not even a single step could be heard whenever he stood still…

That is until he spun around to look back towards the entrance, coming face to face with a pale expression of utter glee. “My, oh my. I didn’t expect to have a guest this late at night.” The stranger said, causing the knife-eared boy to step back in shock. “Then again, I don’t ever expect guests. They’re most unwelcome in my abode, so…” He trailed off only to let one of his fangs show through his pursed lips.

Right as a pair of massive bat-like wings erupted from his slender back, surprising the priestly elf more as his assailant started cackling. “I think I’ll just make a meal out this unwanted guest, for daring to step upon my property.” His eyes glowed red as he took a deliberate step towards the boy, flaring his fangs in the process…

Theo’s heart skipped a few beats before a scream forced its way past his lips. He was utterly terrified, sweat drops running down his face with the intensity of a waterfall as he booked it, running deeper into the mansion with his staff as a light source. Anything to get away from that vampiric menace, anything to get to safety!

“Venera! VENERA! PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE! THERE’S A VAMPIRE AND I’M NOT SURE I CAN KEEP THEM AT BAY!” The elf shouted as loud as he possibly could, his blood running cold as he did his best to just keep moving. He didn’t even consider that he was probably rousing all the creatures that were hiding in the nooks and crannies. Just that he needed to find the girl that had started all of this…

Thankfully, a ray of hope shined down on him as he rather roughly bumped into something. Something hard, yet soft. Something that slowly started to rub the back of his head. “H-Hah… V-Venera?” The youth looked up, only to see a familiar smile looking down upon him.

“Hey, Theo. Never seen you this afraid before, what’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen at least three ghosts! You never look this frightened when you look at just one!” Venera chuckled as she held her elven friend closer to her tanned stomach, just to try and calm him down a little…

Theo’s breath gradually slowed down as he leaned up against his friend for support. “I… I’m so happy you’re not hurt or captured or corrupted or anything. I would’ve been dead meat if that was the case…” The young elf muttered as he wiped the sweat off his brow, sighing deeply. “We have to get out of here, otherwise we’re going to be turned into monsters, or worse. I’m not sure about you, but the vampire that tried to ambush me looked way too strong for the two of us…”

“Psssssh. What’s so bad about a single vampire? Come on, you just use a little blessing on my fists and I knock him into next week. Simple does it!” The confident tanned fighter laughed, cracking her knuckles to prove a point. “Besides, it’s just one vampire. What’s he going to do if he’s just one guy against two?” She tried to argue about their numbers advantage, showing that there was at least a bit of clever thinking inside of that brain of hers.

Her elven friend nodded as his confidence started to surge… only for a chill to run down his back moments later. He knew what this sensation was, as he whipped around with his staff pointing into the darkness...

“Just one against two? My, you’re quite the confident little girl, aren’t you darling?” Almost as if on cue, the wide-winged vampire had made his entrance once more. This time, thanks to the confidence that poured through the holy elf, he was able to keep a steady hold on his staff letting the two of them get a good look at him.

A single look at the vampire was enough to make Theo step back a bit, his head bonking against Venera’s abs in the process. He was highly unorthodox, wearing a black and white dress with enough frills to make a young girl jealous. The puffiness of the dress made it hard to even be sure that he was male, but one look into his eyes and you wouldn’t dare question his gender… After all, looking into his eyes would spell your doom, regardless of what was on your mind before then.

“O-Okay, okay, if you say we can do this, then I believe you, Venera! I’ll give your fists the necessary blessing, you’ll defeat him! We can do this!” The elven boy tried to work up as much of his courage as possible as he held his staff aloft, runic letters swirling around the tip as the light transferred from the staff onto the girl’s arms, giving her the strength that she’d need.

Only, nothing happened. The girl didn’t move. She looked confident and ready to go, but she didn’t move a muscle. “...E-Eh? Venera? Venera?!” The boy shouted as he turned towards the girl, gently slapping the staff against her to try and figure out why she wasn’t moving.

“No no, that won’t do at all. Here, let me show you how to make a girl like that act, my unwelcome guest.” The gothic-dressed vampire smiled from ear to ear as he cleared his throat. “Darling, would you be so kind as to restrain our guest?” His voice suddenly took on a much sweeter and gentler tone, as his eyes glowed a little redder in the process.

Almost instantly, Theo found his wrists being roughly grabbed by his friend, who was now smiling just like the vampire. It wasn’t hard to tell that she had been brainwashed, given that her eyes were glowing in the exact same way. “D-Damnit, Venera! You’ve been subverted…” The young elf muttered as he tried to struggle, but her strong grip was way too tough. Especially for a weakling like him.

“Guest’s restrained, Sir!” Venera chimed cheerfully, her eyes visibly spiraling in response to the magic that was being used on her. “What do we do with him now? Do I throw him into something? That sounds like a fun thing to do, can I do that?” She giggled, her mind having been exaggerated thanks to how she had been brainwashed…

The vampire tapped his slender finger against his chin, chuckling as he gracefully stepped closer, letting the elven boy listen to his heels clicking underneath his dress. “Well, I think he’d be in an awful condition if you roughed him up like that. How about we instead make him more fit for this mansion, just like you will be after I finish him off?” The malicious monster proposed, snapping his fingers as something slowly floated out from the darkness.

...A dress. Not just any dress, a maid’s dress. It was a little oversized compared to the young man’s body, but with enough effort, it was probably going to fit. “I… I’m not going to go along with this, you monster! I’m… I’m!” Theo cried out in desperation as he tried to channel his powers through his hand, which was still tightly gripped onto the staff that had guided him through the shadows.

Not that it was going to do him any good once Venera tightened her grip a little more, causing the boy to let out a scream of pain as he dropped his beloved staff. “I dunno what you mean about making me fit, but whatever you say, Sir!” The ditzy muscle girl laughed as she held up the boy in the air, putting him on a level where his head was aligned with the dress’ collar, which would certainly make it easier to get him dressed.

All of a sudden, the dress burst open to reveal quite the frightening inside. Every part of the outfit’s inners was coated in spikes. Almost as if the dress was a repurposed iron maiden! Before the boy had any chance to question what kind of madman would create such a device, the living dress flew onto him, shutting around his body and simultaneously squeezing a painful scream out of him. 

The vampire, pleased with how things were going, approached the dress-bound boy as he held his chin aloft ever so slightly. “You’re looking quite pretty in your new attire, my dear. Do the insides hurt? I’m sure they do, I always feel giddy whenever the screams of pain hit my heart… But do not worry. The pain won’t last for long. You’ll be refit into your new lot in life, very shortly. Just sit still and let it all happen. Then perhaps you will understand that you shouldn’t have come here in the first place.” His voice was just as smooth as when he commanded the muscled girl, yet now it felt utterly unsettling…

“G-Go to hell..!” Theo cried out as his eyes started shrinking from all of the pain running through him. It was too much for a boy like him to bear, especially since elves like him were traditionally very sensitive to the sensation. He audibly writhed within the overly white outfit, the colors gradually turning a bloody red… until the entire outfit had shifted in color. Only then did the pain stop, strangely enough.

It wasn’t that the spikes had retracted or that he had gotten used to the pain, he could still feel them sinking into him… But, there was something else. He could feel some kind of feeling welling up within him, replacing all of the pain almost instantly. Only as he let out a moan did he realize what was happening. Then another moan. Then a couple dozen more.

Before he had any chance to stop himself, his body was overwhelmed by the arousal peeking its way through his body. “W-What did you dooooo!?” The priest cried out, but the vampire just kept smirking at him, refusing to explain anything. Instead, he just stood there with a pleased grin on his face.

The arousal wasn’t the only thing that he was forced to endure, as he heard his body slowly but surely growing. Bit by bit, he could feel yet another spike sinking into his skin, and in turn heightening his arousal even further. His mind reeled with every spark of pleasure that flew through him, and the steadily growing tent in his uniform made that all too apparent. He was edging closer and closer towards an orgasm, it wouldn’t take much more to force him over completely…

Just as he thought he might get something out of this predicament, the sensation of cumming vanished right before his eyes. “N-No, please…” He muttered weakly, trying to move his hands down towards the spot where his cock was just tenting up against the fabric, though at this point the bulge had disappeared completely. “I was so close…”

“Don’t worry about it too much, you’ll like what comes next more! That’s what Sir told me when he showed me one of his other maids before you got here!” The brainwashed Venera chimed, letting the boy go as he fell down on his feet… not noticing that he was actually taller than her at this point. Not immediately, anyhow.

Literally the second after he had been freed from his hypnotized friend’s grip, his hands shot down towards his crotch… And only then did a climactic wave of pleasure wash over him, the orgasm rushing through his body as he touched what his penis had become. He understood what it was, but he didn’t think it could happen.

His privates had been swapped out, leaving him with a thoroughly soaked pussy that was now pouring out juice by the liter, given the puddle forming at his feet. And that wasn’t even the only change, as once the afterglow of the orgasm settled in, he finally started to notice that it wasn’t just his limbs and his torso that had grown. No, his chest had practically ballooned outward in the span of the few minutes that had passed while he was utterly panicked over his own lack of orgasm. His hips and his ass weren’t far behind either, both of them practically threatening to burst out from under his skirt at any second.

It was only as he tried to run a hand over both of these new assets that the full scope of everything started to hit him… And only then, did he make the mistake of looking straight into the vampire’s eyes. “What… What am I-” He tried to mutter, only for his eyes to subtly start glowing as they reflected the red in the smaller vampire’s irises…

It all made sense now. The dress was made to wring out the innate femininity of anybody that wore it. That’s why the spikes had drained his blood, coloring the whites with his brand new feminine colors. That’s why he now had tits nearly the size of his head, and a pair of asscheeks to match. That’s why he stood as tall as could be, completely filling out the uniform that he had been trapped within…

That’s why he wasn’t a he anymore. He was a she. Her master’s Milkmaid. That’s why she had such large breasts. She didn’t even think about the fact that her mind’s defenses had been lowered thanks to her orgasm or the way that her perceptions of pleasure and pain had been swapped. She didn’t even think about the fact that her brainwashing was quickly growing to become quite permanent. She just knew that she had a duty to serve, and that’s why her breasts were so heavy…

“Sir! Your milkmaid is ready! Do you want your milk now or for your tea?” Theo, or rather, Thea chimed with a happy look on her face, as part of her top quickly grew wet thanks to the milk dribbling out from her nipples. She was so eager and ready to be used, it was almost adorable to see the change from boy to maternal servant…

The vampire laughed as he flapped his wings slightly, bringing him closer to his servant’s cheek. “I’ll just have you stand right here at attention, my dear Milkmaid. I have another girl to fix, and you just have to wait a moment and see…” He asserted, casting his gaze towards the still-mesmerized Venera.

Finally, the girl snapped out of her trance, thanks to the vampiric boy snapping his fingers. “What… Whuh? What just happened?” The tanned girl muttered as she shook her head repeatedly to try and get rid of the weird fog that was filling her head. Only several seconds later did she realize that something was amiss. “Hey, where did Theo go?”

“She’s right here, dear. Can’t you see?” The vampiric boy in a dress chimed, pointing his hand towards the tall and lactating maid. “I just had to change her a little. Just like you will be in a few more moments after you’ve put on your dress, my dear.” He chuckled, not at all taking the tanned girl seriously…

Venera ground her teeth as she put up her fists. “That’s it, you’re going down! I’m not going to take any nonsense from you!” The hotblooded girl cried out as she took a big step forward, launching a fist straight at the delicately-dressed boy…

Who simply sidestepped around it, giggling given how easy it was to swerve around the blow. “Come on, you don’t think you can solve everything with your fists, do you, dear? Where do you think that got you in the first place?” He taunted her as he picked up the sides of his dress, gently curtsying just to rub it in a little further.

“Shut up! I’m not listening to a pansy princess like you!” The tanned girl shouted from the depths of her lungs as she pulled off an impressive kick, almost managing to hit the boy in his side…

Though yet again, he swerved around it by jumping back ever so gently. “Your rage blinds you, dear. You just have to clear your mind and give in, then you might actually be able to do something. Something useful like serve me, even.” He continued to taunt her with the same routine of giggling and curtsying, making her blood flare up even more.

“You’re dead! You’re going to pay for making my friend into a weird woman!” Venera cried out, trying one last time to make an effective attack on the young-looking vampire…

Only this time, he twirled to the side to reveal another spiked dress hiding behind him. This one was shaped like a wedding dress, and thanks to the tanned girl’s momentum, it was impossible for her to try and maneuver out of the way. Her eyes widened in fear as she fell straight into the dress…

And let out a piercing scream as the spikes started to sink into her body. “IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUURTS!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling every part of her body rebelling against the awful sensation…

“My my, you’re even louder than your friend. I thought elves were supposed to be the sensitive ones, but you’re letting out such wonderful screams. I wonder if you’ll turn out much more beautiful than him… Of course you will, what am I saying? Only the best girls deserve these wedding dresses, after all. “ The vampiric boy continued to chime and taunt her, slowly rubbing his hands up against her body as he felt the fabric sucking up the blood and growing red underneath his palms…

As much as Venera wanted to curse him out and call him awful names as a result of the way he was acting, there wasn’t exactly a way for her to do that. The pain was far too much for her to handle. And unfortunately for her, she didn’t even get a moment of respite. As soon as her white dress was completely soaked red with her blood, her eyes started shrinking as a result of the pleasure that the pain had turned into. She couldn’t even stop herself from letting out quite the embarrassingly loud orgasmic scream, her peril echoing throughout the entire building…

“Is she going to be alright, Master? Does she want some milk?” Thea asked as she tilted her head, feeling a little concerned for the girl in the wedding dress. Not that she should be, considering she knew that she should just listen to the orders that she was given, but a part of her inner morals still hadn’t been completely tainted.…

The vampiric laughed as he leaned up against the milkmaid, using her as a pillar of support. “Don’t worry. She’ll be fine, once she’s fully become my bride. Just wait and watch, and it’ll all come to a brilliant conclusion.” He chimed confidently as he continued to watch…

Venera was basically unable to stop the process that the dress was inflicting upon her. She could feel her body changing in all of the worst ways. Her body growing ever slightly bigger so that it properly filled out the dress. Her strength fading as the tanned parts of her body grew paler to match the complexion of the boy that had trapped her in the dress. Her breasts and bottom, while not growing to be as ridiculous as the milkmaid’s, definitely ended up large enough that the boy could reasonably sink a hand into either of them and still get a nice and satisfying squeeze out of them.

More importantly, once the pale colors reached her face, a few touches had to be added. On her cheeks, a pair of teardrop-shaped marks appeared right underneath her eyes. The eyes themselves were given a significant amount of eyeshadow to make them stand out, while her lips were dyed a deep and tender red. The combination of black, white and red really made her stand out, and completed the look that the boy would’ve expected from his bride…

Despite what was happening to her body, her mind was still trying its best to rebel. She didn’t want to think about what was going to happen to her once the transformation finished. She didn’t want to be the bride of some weird young vampire who had turned her friend into a milkmaid! She didn’t want to do any of that…

The vampiric boy laughed in the face of her struggles, smiling as he grabbed ahold of one of her breasts with one hand, and then her chin with the other. “Oh, my dear. You don’t need to think. I know you’re trying to do so, but you don’t. Just let me handle all of it.” He talked down to her like she had no autonomy, his eyes glowing ever slightly…

And just like that, her expression melted away. No more of that struggling, defiant thinking was left in her head. All that was left was just fluffy thinking like a good bride should. She smiled with her thick black lips, sighing sweetly as she looked into her beloved’s eyes with her own glowing a subtle red thanks to his power locking firmly around her mind. “Oh, my darling…”

“That’s more like it. You like not thinking, don’t you, darling?” The boy chimed as he let go of her breast, letting a small moan slip out from his bride’s lips as he wrapped his smaller arms around her. “It’s so much nicer to just know that your beloved is trying to look out for you, instead of having all that trouble using the big brain you never really used, right?”

Venera nodded gently. “Of course, darling. My dearest darling... “ She softly chimed, pulling him into a tighter hug. She didn’t mind not thinking. After all, a girl like her didn’t have to think. She had a husband that could do everything for her. She just needed to stand around and look pretty. She didn’t even know his name, but she was wholly devoted to him…

The vampire laughed a little as he pulled out of his darling’s arms. “Now now. You know what my name should be, dear. It’s Alister. Remember from now on, okay?” The dress-clad boy explained as he clicked his heels together. “That being said, I think it’s best for the three of us to retreat to my chamber. I have plenty to do with the two of you in bed tonight…”

Both of the dress clad women nodded, giggling like the mindless girls that they had become as they slowly made their way upstairs, their beloved owner squeezing their supple rears with every step they took.

They would never return to their former lives after this night… And they’d never want to return either, thanks to the love they had for their beloved Alister.


End file.
